Just Some Stupid Photos
by Dragon-of-Writing
Summary: Grimmjow convinced Sauria to have a little 'fun' while out on patrol. Little did he know someone had been watching... OCxCanon, don't like don't read : GrimmjowxSauria


_The sound of a feminine giggle filled the air while a male's playful growl followed shortly after._

"G-Grimm! It's too early for this!" A breathy protest that held no weight escaped Sauria's lips as Grimmjow fiddled with the ties on her nightshirt, his jaw scraping along her collar bone as he bit down on her shoulder.

"No it ain't woman, just spread yer legs already!" He grunted, getting frustrated with the delicate ensemble the shinigami had on. He liked the way she looked in it, but it was fucking complicated to take off. He liked the way she looked naked more anyways, so it was with no remorse that he settled for ripping the lacey fabric off of her body.

"Grimmjow! You didn't have to ruin it!" Sauria smacked his arm and Grimmjow grimaced slightly, but didn't show any other signs of discomfort at her slap. "Well fuck woman, next time don't wear shit like that! I'm trying to fuck ya, not unwrap ya." He growled, and she flushed bright red, fury tinting the chocolate brown of her eyes red, but before she could retort her kissed her. He found it was a very effective way of shutting her up and getting what he wanted at the same time.

Slowly but surely, the feel of his calloused fingers against her heated core and his skilled tongue banished the rage she had tried desperately to cling to. She melted into him, fisting her hands in his hair as she arched against his toned body, wanting more. "A-ah!" She whimpered as he drew his hand away to slowly grind against her, teasing her before he finally entered her. But just before he did, there was a loud banging outside, causing both lovers to jerk in surprise.

"Ria! Yer gonna kill Nii-san when ya see this!" Kirei hollered, immediately piquing Sauria's interest and souring Grimmjow's mood. "Go away Kirei!" He bellowed before grunting in surprise as the smaller female beneath him shoved him off. She leapt off the bed and ran to the bathroom before coming out in a robe and hurrying out to the living room to answer the door. The bluenette snarled and followed after her, simply wrapping the bed sheet around his waist.__

He came up behind Sauria and pulled her against him possessively as he glared at Kirei, who held a yellow folder in her hands. "This better be good dammit. I was gonna fuck her brains out." He ground out, and Sauria flushed, her eye twitching as Kirei just grinned evilly. "I don't think yer gonna get laid fer awhile after this Nii-san~" She sang, and his eyebrow quirked. He didn't like her expression, but was pretty sure whatever she had couldn't be that bad.

"Oh really?" Sauria's voice held disbelief, and Grimmjow smirked. But his smirk fell as Kirei pulled a glossy magazine out of the yellow folder, and on the front cover was a picture of him and Sauria when they had been on patrol last week. It was when Grimmjow had convinced Sauria to let him fuck her like an animal in the open even though she had been dead set against it.__

Someone had seen, and they had taken fucking pictures of it. Bold print drew his eye and the arrancar blanched as he read it –

**HOT TOPIC: Sexy and forbidden romance! Feast your eyes on the well known and controversial couple as they express their love for each other for everyone to see in high quality resolution, censored but XXX rated pictures!**__

By now, Sauria was shaking in his arms, and her reiatsu rolled off her in angry waves. Kirei took a cautious step back and quickly stuffed the magazine back into the folder. "I uh…just thought ya should know Ria. I'll be goin' around and destroyin' all the copies I can find alright? So…I'll just leave ya two alone now…" She flashed away, and Grimmjow had a feeling that he was in deep shit now.

Sauria pushed him off of her and stormed off, and he slammed the door shut before taking off after her. "Dammit Ria wait!" He used her nickname, hoping it would soften her up, but the bathroom door slammed and locked before he could even step inside the bedroom. He groaned and stomped over, knocking on the door loudly. "Woman open this door!"

"No!" she called back bitterly, and his mask began to ache when he heard her sobbing. Grimmjow growled again, for once feeling like the asshole he was, but he shrugged it off. Snarling he switched tactics "I'll fucking break it down then!" he took a couple of steps back and lifted his leg to kick the door open when Sauria practically tore it open.

She glared at him with watery red eyes filled with a mixture of anger and hurt. "What?" Her voice was thick, and seeing her like this tore Grimmjow up inside. She washis_, and no one had the right to make her cry. Aside from him, because it was his fault she was, but he didn't like it. He didn't regret what he had done, and was a little pissed she seemed to regret it, but did his best to calm down._

Taking a deep breath, he reached out and pulled her into a slightly awkward hug. "I ain't sorry or anything, if that's what yer thinkin. I fucking enjoyed it and ya did too, so forget the damn magazine alright?" she pulled back a little and looked up at him accusingly. "Forget? You want me to just forget it? Are you stupid? Do you have any idea what people reading that magazine probably saw? We…we…we gave them porn! There are probably guys jacking off to those pictures right now! The gods know how many people have now seen me naked and it's humiliating! And you want me to just forget?"__

She railed against him, and her words began to piss him off. He hadn't thought about that, and even the mere suggestion that there were filthy shinigami drooling over her body had his blood boiling. But still, he wouldn't have her crying over them, they were just stupid pictures. "I don't give a damn bout everyone else, just ya ya fuckin' moron! They can go impale themselves with their own sword fer all I care, just stop crying! Yer pissing me off! And besides, if those fuckin' bastards are doin' that I'll blast their dicks off." He growled, already planning a visit to the Seireitei.

Sauria hiccupped, staring up at him before burying her face into his chest and wrapping her arms around him in a tight hug. "You're such an asshole." She mumbled, but fought back her tears. She had felt dirty and used, but the moment Grimmjow let slip he cared that had faded. She was still humiliated, and vowed to take a long vacation into the forest, where should would probably never return until something happened that made everyone forget this whole ordeal. Grimmjow buried his face into her hair, breathing in her scent and closing his eyes, smirking. "And yer a baby who cries over some stupid photos."

Sauria stomped on his foot and he winced at the crunching sound that followed, mentally amending his statement,A freakishly strong baby who cries over stupid photos…


End file.
